Concentrate
by Kryptonite
Summary: Prologue. Will eventually involve X-men from the movie-verse. Starts off in a concentration camp, main character is OC. Please RR
1. Is Anyone Out There

****

Concentrate

****

Author: Kryptonite

****

Rating: PG-13 for now may go up later

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I wish I did but I don't. I also am not making any money off of this story. If I were I'd be a lot happier :P

****

Summary: Just a prologue to an idea. Involves one main OC plus some other little ones. Concentration camps are involved, if that offends anyone don't read.

@@@

" Is anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe." A girl mumbled under her breath, bald head smudged with dirt.

" Shut up." Growled out a voice behind her before a sharp stinging pain radiated across her back.

" Does it kill, does it burn, is it painful to learn." The girl mouthed, digging in another shovelful. Shouting and screaming caught the workers attention, causing them to force their heads to see what was going on. Another prisoner was trying to escape. The dogs were loosed, sirens were wailing and he was almost free, all he had to do was get over the fence.

The girl looked around, seeing the guards that were standing around and doing nothing, watching those who were chasing him. Keeping up appearances. Looking behind her she knew why.

" NO!" She screamed, looking back to the prisoner who was running for the fence. He slowed for a second; seeming to take her warning but then plunged ahead. And with a sound like a bug zapper, he was electrocuted on the spot, fingers clinging to the cold metal even in death.

The other prisoners averted their eyes as the power was turned off and his blackened body fell to the ground. The girl stared for a few more seconds before turning back to her work.

" Is anyone out there?"

@@@

****

A/N: This is just a prologue, a little idea I got. Yes it will involve all of our lovable, X-men friends but I just wanted to know what you thought. The song is Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5.


	2. I'll Be Fine

****

Concentrate

****

Author: Kryptonite

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. There I said it, can I go back to typing now?

****

Summary: Another short chapter, the X-men feature. Then we go back to the camp and to Tommie, the girl.

@@@

" You wanted to see us, Professor Xavier?" Scott asked, speaking as soon as the metal doors slid open to reveal the war room.

" Yes, we have a problem."

" Don't we always?" Logan questioned the old man, settling into a seat set around the circular table. Professor Xavier didn't even crack a smile at the cynical question.

" What's wrong, Professor?" Rogue's voice asked, speaking into the silence. A sigh, filled with all the sadness in the world, sounded from their respected elder.

" What Eric was afraid would happen if the Registration Act was ever passed." Rogue seemed to be the only one who wasn't confused.

" You don't mean…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, leaving the rest of the team in confusion.

" Yes Rogue, a concentration camp." He paused as the others reacted to that piece of news.

" What do you mean?" Scott asked, praying that Charles Xavier didn't mean what he had said. Praying that it was all just one big joke.

" It's not a joke Scott. There is a concentration camp for mutants, funded by the government. They say it's to protect mutants from the outside world but it acts the same way as concentration camps did during the Holocaust." Rogue looked like she was going to be sick. " It's in a very secluded part of the country. On top of a mountain in the Rockies."

" So what are we going to do?" Storm asked as the group contemplated the thought of a concentration camp.

" That's why I asked you all here." Professor Xavier said, turning to look at Storm.

@@@

" Move on, hurry up!" The person behind shoved Thomasin, Tommie, ahead, causing her to stumble.

" Watch it, brat." The man ahead snarled back as she bumped into him. Shoving her bowl in front of the server she managed to get a splash of liquid before she was pushed out of the way, practice being the only thing that kept the thin layer of liquid in the bottom of her bowl.

" Tommie, sit down, quick." Someone hissed at her, causing her feet to move in their general direction, trying to get away from the guards.

" Someone shoved you again, didn't they?" A woman asked, sitting over and across from her at the rough wooden table. Tommie nodded, waiting for the order to eat. As the woman went to pour a little bit more into her bowl Tommie stopped her.

" Take care of yourself Sarah, I'll be fine."

" No you-" The sound of half a dozen shrill whistles cut her off, telling the mutants they could eat. Everyone dug in, grabbing at the baskets of bread sitting on the table.

" Is anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe." Tommie muttered as she inhaled the bread, more air than actual substance, and drowned the 'soup' in two gulps.

" Would you stop singing that stupid line kid? Or at least learn the rest of it." An older man growled from the seat next to her.

" Fine, you can stay here and rot. Sarah, Jess, I'll be working." Tommie stood up from the bench, fingers gripping the edges of her too-large men's flannel shirt, trying not to hit anyone as she left.

" Where do you think you're going?" The guards were generally physically fit men in their late twenties.

" Work." A sick, twisted grin suddenly appeared on his face.

" Guess again." At his words three other guards appeared, surrounding Tommie. It didn't take a genius to know what they were going to do.

" No! NO!" She screamed as they dragged her kicking and screaming from the dining hall. Her voice echoed off the walls for a few seconds after she had left. 

@@@

****

A/N: Just another short little chapter. It will be like this for a little while until I get to the rescue. I'm still trying to work out the details of the camp and such. Not to mention it's supposed to work much like the camps during the Holocaust (without the gas chambers and furnaces) did which means I have to do a little more research into that area.


	3. Good God

****

Concentrate

****

Author: Kryptonite

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. There I said it, can I go back to typing now?

****

Summary: Another short chapter, back at the camp, at least a week after the last chapter. Tommie gets to be a hero… again. Or is it 'as always'?

@@@

" Good god, what's that noise?" Sarah shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears and effectively dropping the pickaxe she was holding. A light started flashing from the guard tower, drawing the prisoners' attention.

" It's the alarm!" Tommie shouted, realizing in an instant what was going on. The guards shouting confirmed her statement.

" To your barracks! Now! First person to leave gets shot!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran. When the guards told you to do something you did it, no question.

" Oh god, I wonder what's happening?" Sarah whispered, echoing everyone's feelings. The machine guns that the soldiers were so famous for suddenly went off, sounding above the alarm.

" Sarah get everyone in here ready to fight. But you don't attack unless they do."

Sarah latched on to Tommie's arm before she could move. " Who's they?"

" Whoever the guards are firing at. I'm gonna try to get the kids over here."

" What? Why?" This was another person, an older man who used to be able to control small animals.

" Because if the people the guards are shooting at are trying to hurt us, the kids have no way to protect themselves. Not to mention our barracks are bigger and we can fit a dozen little kids in here with us. I'll be back." Yanking her arm out of Sarah's grasp Tommie ran out the door, staying as low to the ground as she could, focusing on the children's' barracks.

The little kids were huddled in the back corner of their too-small confines when Tommie came in. Putting a finger to her lips, Tommie motioned for the kids to come closer. They all obeyed instantly, a few weeks teaching them quickly to listen to the older people.

" When I tell you, you're going to run to the adult barracks, okay? Just run as fast as you can and don't worry about anything else." The really little kids, six and seven, sniffled, trying not to let the tears in their eyes fall.

Going to the door, Tommie glanced out but ducked back in, motioning the kids to the back of the room. Waiting quietly behind the door, Tommie watched as the unsuspecting guard burst through the door, gun at the ready. With a quick shot to the back of his knee, Tommie got the guard to turn around as she dropped to the dirt floor, foot coming up in-between his legs.

Swinging her foot around as the guard doubled over even more, Tommie managed to hit him hard enough in the face to force him to run into the wooden walls, knocking himself unconscious. Standing at the door, Tommie motioned for the kids to run, sending her powers out ahead of them, acting as a shield.

" Go! Run!" She shouted, getting the kids rears in gear as the started running for the other barracks. Watching to make sure that everyone was getting there, Tommie slowly let her mutation shrink back in on itself, but then… one of the girls slipped, the shield passing over her as it shrank and kept up with the other kids.

Noticing two groups of people, guards and others she had never seen before Tommie made a split decision. Racing out to the crying little girl Tommie managed to avoid not only gunfire but also what looked like laser beams. Falling to the floor with the girl in her arms, Tommie passed out, having not been able to duck all the bullets, one lodged in her side. 

@@@

****

A/N: I know I said that it would be a while before they got 'rescued' but I had the idea for this and I haven't had any others (I even waited a few days to see if any would come) so I wrote this down. I know Tommie comes off as a real hero in this but she's supposed to be. Tommie is supposed to be the 'main' character in this story. Tell me what you think, have a good life.


	4. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

****

Concentrate

****

Author: Kryptonite

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. There I said it, can I go back to typing now?

****

Summary: Another short chapter this time at the X-mansion in the med. lab. It's chaos right now and Tommie recognizes someone who's there. Who is he and why is she so desperate to get to him?

@@@

When Tommie's eyes blinked open, she immediately started squinting from the bright light. " No." She whispered, thinking she was back in the camp's lab.

" Jean? She's awake." A voice called, causing Tommie to slam her eyes shut and even out her breathing, hoping that whatever machines she was attached to wouldn't let them know if she was or not.

" Scott she's still asleep." Another, female, voice answered, following the clip-clop of heels. _Who in their right mind would wear heels and be a doctor?_

" I heard her Jean." The man argued, a hand hovering over Tommie's left shoulder.

" Scott, I don't have time for this. There are others that are hurt worse." That got Tommie's attention.

" Who?" She asked, sitting straight up on the bed, knocking 'Scott's' hand away. The next thing either person knew, Tommie was pulling out all the little needles that connected her to the machines by her bedside. A scream from the other side of the room brought Tommie's head straight up to look at the boy they were trying to hold to the table.

" Danny!" She cried out, trying to run over to him, ignoring the shot of pain through her side. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, pulling her back. " Let me go! Let me go!" Tommie shouted, trying to get to the little boy.

" Logan! Grab her feet!"

The entire hospital area was a mess, people were crying and screaming and moaning in pain, the X-men doing everything they could to help. Logan turned from where he was holding one patients' hand while they got the final few stitches to look at Scott. Seeing the trouble he was having holding the girl he let go and walked over, trying to avoid the girl's feet.

The look on Tommie's face changed as Logan got closer. Using Scott's grip to her advantage she jumped up, holding her feet prone in mid-air as Scott struggled to hold her entire weight up. Just as Logan stepped within range, one of her feet snapped out into Logan's nose, causing a clean break and for the bigger man to stumble.

Dropping her feet back to the floor she grabbed onto Scott's hands, bringing her foot back to stomp on his own. She moved her head forward before sending it colliding backwards with Scott's nose, causing another break. Once he let go Tommie was running, literally jumping over patients in beds to get to the boy. A big blue man stepped in front of her and managed to get a sedative into her body before she could move away.

The last thing she was 'Danny' struggling and crying, trying to get to her. Then everything turned black as she fell to her knees and fell onto the cold metal floor. 

@@@

****

A/N: Okay, so who's Danny? And where'd he come from? I mean, Tommie sure seemed to want to reach him, even took out _Logan_ to get there, has to be someone important, right? And if he was at the camp with Tommie don't you think she would have seen him? Just how long was she unconscious? All will be revealed soon, don't worry. And to my _only_ reviewer, I'm glad you like this morph. Thanks for the compliment. Hope you continue to think that.

Tell me what you think, have a good life.


	5. I Ran All The Way

****

Concentrate

****

Author: Kryptonite

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. There I said it, can I go back to typing now?

****

Summary: And we are awake again. We find out who 'Danny' is and why Tommie was so desperate to get to him. Wonder what Logan'll do when she wakes up *insert evil cackle*

@@@

" Is she awake yet?" Tommie just ignored the voice in front of her, registering that it was decidedly quieter than the last time she'd woken up.

" She should be. We stopped giving her sedatives yesterday." Tommie discreetly tried to move her arm up to pull out the needles. Feeling the restraints she barely contained the scream of rage.

" Tommie?" A little boy's voice asked quietly. " Tommie please wake up." Tommie did her best not to stiffen at the sound of his voice, working slowly on getting her hands free.

" Come along. You'll see her later."

" No, I wanna talk to her now! Leave me alone!" Tommie suddenly lunged up, left arm still trapped to the bed as she made a move to help the boy.

" Ah, so good to see you awake." Danny smiled at her apologetically.

" Sowwy." He muttered, fear shining in his eyes. Tommie cringed at the look before tugging her other hand out of the restraint.

" It's alright." She muttered back. Danny smiled again before climbing up onto the bed with her. Looking back at her once, he grabbed a hold of her ankle and tugged until it too came out of the restraint. He repeated the process with the other leg. By this time Tommie had gotten the back of the bed to sit up.

Danny crawled up into her lap and settled down, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. " I missed you." He whispered once before shutting his eyes.

" What time is it? Or better yet, what day?"

" My name is Dr. Hank McCoy and you're at Xavier's school for the gifted. You were-"

" Shot, I know. I don't care where I am or who you are. What. Time. Is. It?" Tommie grounded out the question trying to look around the empty room at the same time.

" Thomasin O'Riley you mind your manners." Tommie cringed at the sound of Sarah's voice. Turning to see her she held the cringe in place hoping she'd be spared a smack upside the head. " See you found Danny. Poor thing's been worried sick about you."

" I've been worried about him too Sarah." Tommie muttered, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

" Sorry to break this happy little moment but care to explain? I mean after breaking both our noses I think we deserve something." Logan said, just as sarcastic as ever.

" My name's Tommie. I was put in the camp as one of the first. I haven't seen my brother since those damn agents came in and… Danny plug your ears." The boy obeyed but plugged his ears with his fingers anyway. " And killed our parents. Not only did they have a problem with me and Danny being mutants, but my father got a sex-change for my mom." Logan's jaw, while not actually being dropped looked like it was going to.

" Can I hear now?" Danny asked, looking up at his sister. She nodded her head and his fingers popped out of his ears, going back to their regular shape.

" I told Danny to run as soon as I knew they were following us, Ma and Mattie sent us out the back door to the meadow and the woods beyond. I was hoping they hadn't caught him."

" So you held off how many government agents?"

" Ten. But then one swung a baseball bat at the back of my head and I was knocked out almost instantly." Logan snapped his fingers.

" I shoulda thought of that." He grinned evilly in her direction, causing her to sneer back.

" What can you tell us about the camp?" Scott asked, trying to shoo away Jean's hands going towards his nose.

" Not much. Used as a place to keep mutants 'safe' from the outside world, had numerous laboratories under the ground and it had crappy food."

" Anything else you can remember." Scott asked, pressing the issue.

" Oh yeah. It was cold." After the last comment Sarah did hit Tommie upside the head.

" Well, let Jean take another once over of you and when she decides if you can move or not you can talk to Professor Xavier." Danny went up into Sarah's arms, his little head snuggling into her hair as everyone but Jean and Tommie left the room.

" Here, let me take that off. We've been so busy with everything else and keeping you from hurting yourself or anyone else that we haven't had time." Jean reached towards Tommie's neck with a key to unlock the metal choker placed there. Tommie jerked back, nearly falling off the narrow hospital bed.

" No, it's fine."

" But-"

" I said it's fine." The tone of Tommie's voice warned Jean not to push it any farther.

" Just means I can't do any detailed scans." Tommie actually brightened up at this.

" Perfect." 

@@@

****

A/N: Alright now we know who Danny is. We know the basics of their stories and how they got to be in the camp but why doesn't Tommie want the collar off?

Tell me what you think, have a good life.


End file.
